Es Por Ti one shot
by melliebaby
Summary: Tommy takes Jude out on a surprise outing. What Jude doesn't know is that the date isn't all of the surprise.


**A/N: This is a one-shot that was requested by a member of DLS. I do not own the song 'Es Por Ti' by Juanes nor do I own the show Instant Star or its characters. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jude nervously tucked away a stray piece of hair behind her ear. The time had finally come and all she could think about was how she looked. Did she look mature enough? Was she wearing the right kind of clothes? Tom hadn't told her anything about where they were going so she was left in complete darkness as to what the night ahead held for her. She asked Sadie to come over to the apartment to help prepare for the special night. It wasn't her and Tom's first date but something about the way that he was acting and she was feeling made the night feel special.

"Jude, whatever you're thinking you need to stop. I'm having a hard enough time getting the red off your cheeks as it is." Sadie said as she continued to apply makeup to her sister's cheeks.

Jude smiled shyly. "I'm sorry, Sades. It's just I can feel something amazing is going to happen tonight."

Sadie smiled softly at her sister. Tommy had let her in on where he was taking her and what he was planning to do once they got there. Even though they had their differences, Jude and Sadie remained close and worked out all of their problems. A lot had changed when Victoria left with Don and Stuart moved back in. Stuart was hardly at the house, he was always off with Yvette so when Sadie went off to University, Jude went searching for her own apartment. Once the two sisters were under different roofs, the entire situation had changed.

"Are you sure Kwest didn't say anything to you about where Tom is taking me?" Jude asked, hoping to get some form of information from her older sister. Sadie smiled innocently and shook her head as she concentrated on putting on eye shadow.

"Even if he had I wouldn't tell you, Jude. Tom wanted this to be a surprise and that is exactly what it is going to be. Now hold still, I don't want to poke your eye with this mascara wand." Sadie said as she waved the wand in front of Jude's face. Jude laughed and shook her head which earned a death glare from Sadie.

"Fine, but I know that you know something. Withholding information from your sister isn't cool, you know. It's looked down on in many cultures." Jude replied with a straight face as she looked up towards the ceiling so Sadie could apply the mascara.

"Just chill Jude. Roll with the punches, you'll be grateful for it later on." Sadie replied. Jude sighed signally that she had given up on the argument for now. Sadie smiled and continued making her sister look more beautiful than ever. Jude was right, something amazing was going to happen tonight and Sadie couldn't help but feel overjoyed for her sister.

After Sadie finished applying the makeup, she stood up to admire her handiwork. She had Jude face away from the mirror so she wouldn't be able to see herself until she was completely finished. Jude's hair still needed to be done, but that wouldn't take too long. Sadie told Jude to do what she usually did with it and she would take care of the rest. Sadie was going for simple elegance and the look fit Jude magnificently. All Sadie wanted to do with Jude's hair was take some of it and pin it up in the back and leave the rest to frame her face in the soft waves Jude was famous for. Jude's dress was a muted gold color and her makeup was very natural.

"Okay Jude, I'm all done here. Just let me get you those earrings and we'll be good to go. Don't sneak a peak now; I want you to see the complete picture." Sadie said as she was leaving the room. Jude nodded and fiddled with the ring on her finger. Sadie had given it to her for her eighteenth birthday and she hasn't taken if off since. Tom had given her the necklace she was wearing on the same day. It was for her birthday as well as an apology. Tommy had stood up Jude to leave town for one week. That had to have been the longest week of Jude's life. Once Tommy returned, he headed straight to Jude's house to explain why he acted like a jerk and to apologize numerous times. He was even prepared to grovel at her feet. That thought made Jude giggle when she pictured Tom's face as he pleaded for her forgiveness.

"What are you giggling at?" Sadie asked as she made her way back over to Jude, handing her the earrings.

"Remember when Tommy came back after being gone for a week? I was just picturing his face as he apologized over and over." Jude explained as she put the back on the earrings now adorning her ears. Sadie smiled as she watched her sister's actions. She was clearly in love and not afraid to show it.

"I do remember. He looked like you were going to throw him back out onto the street. What was even more priceless was when you told him he didn't need to apologize and that you were glad he was back and okay."

Jude smiled softly and nodded. "He couldn't believe how much I had grown up in that week. He said that was when he fell in love with me. The best day of my life, right there." She replied, twirling the little star on her necklace around and around. "I'm his northern star, is what he says. He told me that whenever he feels lost, he thinks of me and he's found."

Sadie rolled her eyes and let out a small giggle. "That Tom sure has a way with words doesn't he?" she asked, looking at Jude with a smirk on her face.

Jude smiled and nodded her head. "It's not the best line in the world but just the way he said it and the way he looked while saying it melted my heart. I'm getting lost down memory lane, what time is it?" Jude asked as she stood up to stretch. She had been sitting in that forsaken chair for more than hour without moving.

Sadie looked towards the clock and calculated how much time Jude had left. "Tom said he was going to be here around 7 ish so you have about 20 minutes to spare."

"Okay, that works out. So can I see what I look like now?" Jude asked, pointing backwards toward the mirror. Sadie nodded and turned Jude around by the shoulders. Once Jude came face to face with the mirror, all she could was stare at herself. She had never seen herself look the way she looked tonight. She looked so natural and soft, the dress, hair and makeup all working with one another to make one hell of a final piece.

"So baby sis, what do you think?" Sadie asked as she stood beside Jude, looking at her through the mirror.

"I love it. You did a wonderful job, Sades. I look…"

"Beautiful." A new voice joined in. Jude and Sadie both jumped and turned towards Jude's open door. Standing there in all of his glory was Tom Quincy, complete with a white rose in one hand.

Sadie smiled and looked between the two who hadn't taken their eyes off each other.

"Well guys, my job here is done. Call me tomorrow Jude when you get a chance." Sadie said as she grabbed her bag full of makeup supplies. Jude snapped out of her trance and turned towards her sister. She grabbed her into a hug and whispered 'Thank you' into her ear. Once they separated, Sadie walked over towards Tom and patted him on the shoulder.

"You two have fun." Sadie said before walking out of the door. Tommy walked closer towards Jude and handed her the rose.

"This is for you." He said, looking down at his shoes. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes at the moment. Jude accepted the rose and smelled it.

"Thank you, Tommy." Jude said softly. She went into the kitchen to put the rose in a vase and made her way back into the living room.

"So are you ready?" Tommy asked when Jude grabbed her jacket and clutch purse. Jude nodded and Tom helped her put on the coat.

The couple walked out of the apartment and headed to Tom's car. He opened the passenger door for her and Jude just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ok, so who are you and what have you done with my Tommy?" Jude asked as she got into the car. Tommy chuckled and jogged around to the driver's side. When he got in he grabbed Jude's hand and kissed it.

"He's right here. I'm just trying to make this night right, ya know? We don't go out to places a lot and I just want to make it perfect." He explained as he began driving to the still secret restaurant. Jude smiled over at him and grabbed his right hand and held on to it.

"Well you'll hear no more complaints from me then. So is this when you tell me where we're going?"

Tommy shook his head and continued to drive along to soft sounds of Frank Sinatra. Jude sighed and looked out the window hoping to get a hint as to where they were heading. Jude was never too fond of surprises. Nothing good has ever come from them and she seriously hoped that this wouldn't have the same fate as the others.

Evidently Jude had become too quiet because Tommy had turned off the radio and tried to make conversation. Jude really tried to pay attention to what he was rambling on about but she couldn't help but imagine how this night would fold out. She was thinking he was taking her to some romantic restaurant where they will eat over candlelight and dance the night away. Her little daydream was interrupted when Tom pulled into a little driveway off the side of the road. Jude looked around confusedly and looked to Tom for the answers.

"Are we here?" she asked, trying to see where they were. Tommy shook his head and opened up the glove compartment. Jude's eyebrow rose when he pulled out a blue silk handkerchief.

"Exactly what are you planning on doing with that?" Jude asked with her arms crossed over her chest. Tommy smiled and raised his eyebrow as well.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Tommy laughed when Jude's mouth opened. "No, get your mind out of the gutter. I'm going to put it over your eyes. We're almost there and I want this to be a complete surprise."

Jude rolled her eyes and allowed Tom to put on the handkerchief. Before putting his seatbelt back on, he gave her a soft kiss on the lips and stroked the side of the cheek.

"I'm so lucky to have you." He whispered. Jude smiled and blindly reached for his hand that lingered on the side of her face.

"And I'm lucky to have you." She replied, linking fingers with him as he got situated in his seat and continued to drive.

About 15 minutes later, Jude felt the car come to a stop and heard Tommy get out of the car. She was tempted to pull the handkerchief down but she didn't want to mess up his perfect plan. When Tommy got to her door and opened it, he grabbed both her hands and helped her out of the car. He closed the door behind her and talked to someone in a low whisper. Jude strained to hear, but the music was loud and she couldn't make out anything that was being said. It was almost as if it were a different language.

Once the conversation was over, Tommy walked towards the music and Jude followed, minding her step. The entire time that they were walking Tommy never once took his arm from around Jude.

Tommy couldn't stop thinking about what he was about to do. Jude meant the world to him and he wanted her to know that. Tonight was the night he was going to show her how much she meant to him and how far he would go to make sure that she knew that. As the couple made their way into the building, Jude couldn't help but wonder where they were and what that wonderful smell was.

"Okay Jude. We're at the table. I want you to sit down and get comfortable." Tommy said as he pulled out a chair for Jude to sit in.

"When can I get this thing off my eyes?" Jude asked, pulling at the handkerchief. Tommy laughed and rubbed Jude's shoulders.

"After you sit down, Jude. Just relax." Tommy replied, helping Jude as she sat down.

"I'll be right back. Just sit tight." Tom said, leaving Jude helpless at the table. By the time that Jude had processed what he said, he was already gone. Jude crossed her arms over her chest and pushed out her lower lip. She was not happy about the situation. Here she was in an unknown place and blindfolded, alone. If this was the surprise Tommy was planning, she already hated it. When Tommy was gone for five minutes, Jude began to get nervous. The soft tones of music had just begun to play when Tommy made his appearance.

_Cada vez que me levanto y veo que a mi lado ests  
Me siento renovado  
Y me siento aniquilado  
Aniquilado si no ests  
Tu controlas toda mi verdad y todo lo que est de ms  
Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol  
Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazn  
Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer_

Tommy reached behind Jude's head and untied the handkerchief. Jude's eyes slowly opened and focused on Tommy's. She smiled at him and then looked around trying to figure out where she was.

"How did you know?" she whispered, finally realizing that they were in her favorite restaurant. Tommy smiled and reached out his hand towards her.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. Jude softly smiled and nodded as she took his hand and stood up. She dropped off her coat in her seat and laced her fingers with his as they made their way out onto the dance floor.

_Y es por ti...  
Que late mi corazn  
Y es por ti...  
Que brillan mis ojos hoy  
Y es por ti...  
Que he vuelto a hablar de amor  
Y es por ti...  
Que calma mi dolor_

The couple made their way to the dance floor where numerous other couples were already dancing to the beat. Jude turned to face Tommy and even though the beat asked for fast dancing, they situated themselves close together and slow danced. Jude rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She took back everything bad that she thought about this. It was completely perfect. Nothing could make this night better. Tommy rested his head against hers and sighed. He was completely content in her arms, where he hoped to be forever.

_Y cada vez que yo te busco  
Y no te puedo an hallar  
Me siento un vagabundo  
Perdido por el mundo  
Desordenado si no ests  
Como mueves t mi felicidad  
Y todo lo que est de ms  
Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol  
Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazn  
Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer_

Tommy began to sing along with the music and Jude looked up at him in surprise.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish." Jude said, smiling up at him, completely happy.

"I knew that this was one of your favorite songs so, I learned it for you." He replied, kissing her sweetly on the lips. Jude smiled as he was kissing her.

"That's sweet." She replied, resting her head back onto his shoulder. Tommy found his previous resting spot and just hummed along to the rest of the song.

_Y es por ti...  
Que late mi corazn  
Y es por ti...  
Que he vuelto a hablar de amor  
Y es por ti...  
Que brillan mis ojos hoy  
Y es por ti...  
Que calma mi dolor_

Once the song was over, Jude and Tommy made their way back to the table where two candles were lit and food was already laid out for them. Tommy pulled out Jude's seat for her and pushed it back in. When he got into his seat he reached over the table to grab Jude's hand.

"Before we start to eat, I have something I want to tell you." Tommy said, looking into Jude's eyes. Jude nodded her head and laid her other hand on top of his.

"Okay. Go ahead." She replied with a slight tremor in her voice. She had never seen Tommy look at her like the way he was now. She couldn't help but be a little nervous.

"I'm not going to drag it out or anything or make any long speech. I'm just going to say it." Tom said, preparing himself for what he was about to say. Jude nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"Jude, I love you. I've always loved you. I love the way your nose crinkles when you're tired. I love the way you hair is always so soft. I love the way you smile at me and make me feel like the greatest man in the world. I love how you respect for who I am and make me feel as if I want to be better. I love who you are and who I am when I'm with you. I. Love. You." He said, never once taking his eyes off hers. By the end of his little speech, Jude's eyes were full of tears and she was smiling the brightest smile he has ever seen.

"I love you too Tom. I love you too."


End file.
